WO 2009/140728 A1 describes a combustible gas operated nail gun for driving nails into a workpiece, in which a combustion chamber is charged with a combustible gas, wherein after an ignition process, a driving piston is accelerated against the nail. The combustible gas can be charged by combined measures by means of a fan or the stroke of the driving piston against a positive pressure, in order to increase the driving energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,751 B2 describes a combustible gas operated nail gun in which the combustible gas can be charged by means of an electric compression against a positive pressure. A combustion chamber of the device comprises several combustion chamber portions that are movable toward one another and is closed by means of a compression rod when the nail gun is pushed against a workpiece.